The Three Tests of Draco Malfoy
by Invader Hog
Summary: Draco accidentally kills a unicorn and terrible things start happening around Hogwarts and he finds out that he is blame. He then must face three tests to prove that he is worthy and the curse to be lifted.
1. Forbidden

**The Three Tests of Draco Malfoy**

**Summary: Draco accidentally kills a unicorn and terrible things start happening around Hogwarts and he finds out that he is blame. He then must face three tests to prove that he is worthy and the curse to be lifted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.**

* * *

**A/N: Based off of a Merlin (currently airing in America on NBC) episode called "The Labyrinth of Gedref" where Arthur kills a unicorn and must face three tests to reverse the curse he brings on Camelot.**

**

* * *

**

**One**

**Forbidden**

Draco stumbled backwards and stared in complete shock as he stared at the bleeding beast. It's beautiful white form began to be stained with its own blood seeping out of its neck. Luna got to her knees and crawled over to the unicorn and touched it lightly on the wound. It looked at her helplessly and she stroked it until the life disappeared from it.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, lifting her hand to see the blood running down her arm. It turned a horrible green color and then black. Draco slowly rose to his feet, tucking his wand back into his cloak and walking over to Luna. She looked up at him in her usual hazy daze but then she looked behind him. A figure was standing behind him, dressed entirely in white and before Draco could see her, she disappeared again.

"You did not have to kill it," Luna said, looking up at Draco and then back at the poor unicorn.

"It came at you, I panicked. It was just a stupid unicorn!" Draco said, angry that she was ungrateful.

"He was not going to hurt me," Luna whispered, sitting back on the ground and looking around for the strange figure.

"I told you that we weren't supposed to even be out here, woman! I knew you would get me in trouble."

"You killed it, Draco, and it did nothing to you," Luna said, looking up at him and sighing.

"Don't look at me like that! I told you that I was sorry, but the thing should not be running around out here! Let's get back to the castle!" he said, grabbing her upper arm and lifting her up easily. She did not resist as he pulled her by her arm away from the body, watching it disappear in as the brush and trees blocked her view. They reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest and Draco suddenly stopped and her let go.

"Listen. If that stupid Hagrad finds that dumb unicorn, he is going to know that someone killed it, so if he asks you, it wasn't me!"

"But it was you, Draco," Luna replied simply and he growled a little in frustration.

"It wasn't on purpose, you idiot. I thought it was going to trample you. So just don't tell anyone what happened and that'll be the end of that, okay?"

"Draco…"

"Lovegood? Did you hear me?"

"I did…" she replied softly, and he looked satisfied. She looked back at the forest and saw the white figure again, briefly and it disappeared again. She looked back at Draco but he was already striding towards the castle. She had a bad feeling about everything. She looked back at the forest edge and saw that nothing was there.

* * *

_Twenty Mintues Earlier..._

* * *

Hogwarts was buzzing with the beginning of spring. Pansy was just as annoying as she always was and Draco was trying to figure out a way to escape everyone's cheerful mood. The winter had been a long one, snowing and raining at random intervals and the sunshine a few days in a row was considered a blessing. He found any excuse to escape Pansy as a good excuse and the one he found was in Luna Lovegood. He had been walking towards the Great Hall when he spotted her skipping outside.

"Draco! Draco darling!" Pansy called, trying to catch him. He heard and pretended to have not heard and followed after Luna quickly. She was skipping towards the Forbidden Forest, a place she knew very well she was not supposed to enter. But she continued on her path towards the forest, her intention to go and seek out new creatures to play with.

"Lovegood!" Draco called, trying to keep up with her but she continued to skip happily towards the forest. She disappeared into the trees and Draco tried to keep up with her.

He was a prefect so, stopping her and deducting points seemed like a good excuse to have been in the Forest, if Pansy was still behind him, which she wasn't. She had stopped following after he disappeared out of the front entrance. But what did Draco know?

He called for Luna and found her stooped down by a tree, looking at the ground. He noticed that she was not wearing any shoes again and her dirty feet were half buried in the dirt at the trunk of a tree. She did not look up to see he was there, but she did know who he was.

"Draco," she said softly, touching a single purple flower growing out from underneath the tree.

"What are you doing here, Lovegood? You know why they called it the Forbidden Forest? Because its forbidden!" Draco snapped, not really sure why he was getting so angry with Luna for.

"I apologize," Luna said, standing up and looking at him. Her expression didn't show that she was sorry, but Draco said nothing as he looked at the sky through the thick of trees.

"Come on, Lovegood, you can't be here," Draco said, reaching out and about to grab her arm when the sound of a screech made them both look in the direction of a large angry bird. Well, Draco thought it was a bird, but it changed colors like a chameleon. Then again, they were in a dangerous forest that was filled with plenty of things they probably knew nothing about.

"Let's get back to the castle," Draco said, but before he could stop her, Luna started walking towards the weird bird. He made a face of exasperation and followed her quickly, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the edge of the forest before she could touch the creepy bird.

"Come on," Draco said, but before he could stop himself, he tripped and they both fell over a large tree trunk. Luna looked up and around, spotting something white in the distance. She quickly got to her feet and like before, she just started walking towards it. Draco pulled himself up and before he knew it, the white animal was charging. He couldn't see it clearly, since it happened so fast and before he knew what was happening, he was making an arrow out of his wand and shooting the creature before he could charge Luna. At least he thought it was charging her. He couldn't really be sure. Luna looked at him like it really wasn't but it was too late for excuses. It was dead.

* * *

- **Love Merlin. Love Draco Malfoy. And here we have a new story. I haven't been writing because one of my high school friends got married and I was away from my computer for a while. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	2. Rotten

**The Three Tests of Draco Malfoy**

**Summary: Draco accidentally kills a unicorn and terrible things start happening around Hogwarts and he finds out that he is blame. He then must face three tests to prove that he is worthy and the curse to be lifted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.**

* * *

**Two**

**Rotten**

Luna sat silently looking at the food in her bowl. Everyone whispered and even the professors were confused. Draco caught her eye for a moment and he looked back at his own bowl in disgust. It was rotten. Everything was rotten. More food appeared, by order, and it was just as rotted. A kitchen elf appeared and told McGonagall that everything has rotted. Whatever was happening was being caused by the worst kind of magic. The students were getting restless and Luna pushed her bowl away and placed her elbows on the table and looked around.

"Students, please be patient, we will find a way to have dinner," a professor announced, but the students were already beginning to get loud. Someone just stood up and started to walk out of the Great Hall, and soon the entire hall was standing. The entire school would be going to bed without a meal. Luna followed after a few first years and stopped at a window when she saw the same white figure as before.

She took off at a full run down a flight of stairs and past the grumbling students. She past Harry, who called her name but she did not hear. She reached the front entrance and ran out into the evening, looking around. The white figure was on top of the hill near the lake and she ran after it, her long blonde hair flowing after her. She did not know why she was following it, but she had a feeling that it knew why the food had gone bad.

Luna stopped and the figure turned towards her at the top of the hill. She was a beautiful young woman, clothed entirely in white, a long staff made of wood in her hand. Luna looked around to see that they were alone and the white witch smiled at her.

"Luna Lovegood," she said, looking Luna over and smiling slightly. She was a pale woman with bright blue eyes that seemed to glow slightly. Luna did not seem to mind that the strange witch knew her name.

"Who are you?"

"I am the caretaker of the Unicorns, Lament. I have come for the offender of the unicorn, the man who dared to strike down an innocent and perfect creature."

"Draco did not mean to kill it," Luna replied calmly, "Is it you who destroyed our food?"

"I did nothing. The unicorn was wrongly slain and he cursed your friend. Now he will see his own friends and classmates starve to death right in front of him."

"Please, lift the curse!"

"The only way to lift this curse is to prove ones worth to the unicorn."

"How?" Luna asked, watching the witch disappear and reappear behind her. She was no ordinary witch.

"The offender must past a series of three tests. If he can prove that he is truly worthy, the curse will be lifted. If not, then you shall all suffer and die."

The witch suddenly disappeared for good this time, and Luna looked around for her to find her truly gone. She looked back at the castle and knew that the witch would have no reason to lie. Draco had killed an innocent creature and its hate of him was causing everything that was happening. She would tell him what she learned and make certain that he completed his tests.

Walking slowly towards the castle, she did not see the white witch watching her as she went from the safety of the Forbidden Forest. She grasped her staff closely and saw Luna disappeared into the castle.

"That girl…"

* * *

Draco was leaning against one of the dungeon walls, as a note from Luna Lovegood had slipped into his hand during breakfast. Well, if you could call it breakfast. The elves had managed to get a few rations for the students, but whenever food entered the grounds, it would slowly rot and the professors were still unsure of the cause. Luna was going to tell Draco everything so that he would be able to face his trials and the curse would be lifted. She one hundred percent believed what the Lamenting Witch (Luna called her that though it was only Lament) had said about the unicorn.

Draco clicked his tongue, having been made to wait a full minute over their meeting time. He was going to leave in another minute if she didn't hurry it up. He didn't like to be kept waiting. It just wasn't in his nature. But he was soon facing Luna Lovegood once again.

"Draco! I have news," she said, walking over to him and looking around the hall to see that they were alone. "I know why this is happening," she whispered, getting close to him.

"A wizard?"

"No, the unicorn," she whispered, though she was unfazed by his skeptical look.

"You think that the reason this stupid stuff is happening is because of that dead unicorn?"

"I met with the Lamenting Witch last night! She said that it was your fault that this is happening," Luna said, titling her head a little, a loose leaf falling from her seemingly endless strands of hair.

"Lovegood, this is the work of a powerful wizard, not some stupid unicorn that couldn't even defend itself against my magic! And who is this weird witch you met?"

"She was the white thing I saw when you killed the unicorn! She said that you are to be faced with three tests and if you pass them, the lift will be lifted."

Someone shouting down the hall made them look over. A first year came scrambling down the hall, tripping and falling as he came. He stopped in front of them, breathless.

"T-The water! The LAKE!" he shouted, before tripping off again down the hall. Luna looked out a window and saw a group of student gathering at the edge of the lake. She grabbed Draco's sleeve and ran towards the lake. The group was whispering and looking down at the water. Well, it wasn't exactly water anymore.

Sitting on top of the lake were mermaids clawing their way out of what had become a lake of sand. The entire lake was covered in sand, beautiful white beach sand. Luna touched it and felt that it was real. She stepped out and walked onto the sand, all of the students silencing. She looked over towards the Forest and saw the Lamenting Witch standing next to a tree, watching her intently. She looked back at Draco but he was busy staring at the sand.

"All of the water has turned to sand! ALL of it!" someone shouted from the entrance of the school. Someone in a window above poured a bucketful of sand out of a window and other students began to spit up sand after taking a drink of water. The professors gathered quickly to the lake's edge and helped the mermaids out, but none of their magic could restore the water.

"This is not good magic… this is dark magic…" someone said and Luna returned to the lake's edge. She grabbed Draco's wrist as more students gathered and she whispered to him.

"Do you understand? Soon we will starve and go thirsty. You must pass your tests," Luna said, looking up at him with her usual strange expression and Draco scoffed.

"This is the work of a wizard, not a unicorn!" Draco whispered harshly in reply, but just at that moment he looked over at the Forest to see the White Lamenting Witch standing at the edge of the trees. He stared at her for a long silent moment, suddenly deciding that he was going to take what Luna said with a little faith.

But this did not prove to Draco fully that the curses plaguing Hogwarts were totally his fault. It wasn't like he wanted it all to happen. And he made Luna promise to not tell anyone about the unicorn still. He would pass the dumb little tests and fix everything. Luna only smiled dreamily, making him only more uneasy.

* * *

- **Hogwarts, don't drink the water! Sand is plague number two! What next? First borns? Ah no, surely Draco will pass his tests with flying colors... right? Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
